Broken Beyond Repair
by Catxisxme
Summary: Tenten Mitarashi has a good life. She's pretty, has a great boyfriend, and her mom always stops her dad from hitting her. Suddenly, her life falls apart. Mentioned rape. Rated M for cussing.
1. Death

**I probably shouldn't start a new story since I already have one unfinished, but I thought of this and I really need to write it somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, the setting, and possibly one or two random characters.**

**Parings: Slight TentenxSasuke later NejixTenten **

'**Broken Beyond Repair'**= Inner Self

**Kim (my bff, sadly): Hey! Look Cat! I learned how to use emoticons! See? =D ;) :) :( =]**

**Me: Will you just let me write my freaking story?**

**Kim: Never! This is fun! :D OMG! IT'S A FLY!!!!!!! RUN!!!! **

**Me: *Sighs* And you call yourself a ninja… **

**Kim: *Gasp!* I am a ninja! *Starts rambling on how she can kick my ass***

**Me: *Trying to write***

**Kim: … And then I'll throw my kunais at you…**

**Me: *Starts to get angry***

**Kim: … And that is why you do NOT boil ketchup…**

**Me: *Bangs head on keyboard***

**Kim: … And then the pigeon took my water bottle-- **

**Me: *Punches Kim in the face* **

**Kim: *Gets knocked out***

**Me: Finally! It's quiet!**

**Tenten: -.-' Anyways, R&R please!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last Breath

I hate business class. It's so boring! It also seems like the longest class. Partly because I'm waiting for it to be over so I can go to band. I love that class to death! So what if I'm a band geek? Band is other family. Though not _nearly_ as important as my biological family.

"Is Tenten Mitarashi here?" I looked up. There was a girl with a pass for the office.

"I'm here!" I announced, standing up. Maybe it will get me out of the last twelve minutes of business! The girl gave me the pass.

"The office wants you to go there after this class is over," She said. Aww. I never get out of class! Grr. I nodded anyways and went back to my seat. There were a few "Ooo, Tenten's in trouble!"s, but I ignored them.

I finished my business class (finally) and headed for the office.

The secretary, Mrs. Griffith, was talking to a boy about a schedule change so I sat patiently in the comfy spinny chairs by the door and started spinning. Whee! In about a minute and a half, the boy left and I walked up to the desk.

"Hi. I got a pass last period," I explained.

"Okay, Dear, what's your first and last name?" Mrs. Griffith asked.

"Tenten Mitarashi."

She typed up something on the computer and then suddenly looked sympathetic. "I'm terribly sorry, Dear, and I don't know how to say this…"

"It's okay. I can probably handle it," I showed my confidant smile.

"Well… Your mother, Anko Mitarashi has just passed away. I'm terribly sorry." My smile dropped instantly.

"Passed away, as in… not… alive…?" I was shocked.

"She was driving home from her office and was hit by a drunk driver. The drunk's car smashed the driver's side and she was killed immediately."

I stayed silent. My eyes were probably wide with horror. Anko was the most important person in my life! She was more like a best friend than a mom, and it was so hard to believe that she was killed so easily! She was incredibly strong and taught me my self defense and my killer aim!

"Do you need a late pass to your next class?" I nodded and she filled out the small sheet of paper. Normally I would be glad that I had an excuse to be late, but today, I was anything _but_ glad. I walked out of the office, fighting back tears. When I was sure I was at least ten feet out of sight from the office, I ran to the girl's bathroom. I burst through the door and unhesitatingly exploded in tears and sobs.

I (technically it was Inner Tenten but whatever) remembered something.

'**Crap. We need to get to class.'**

NO! I'M GREIVING AND I HAVE A PASS! GO AWAY, INNER TENTEN!

'**It's band! It might cheer you up! And all your friends, including your boyfriend, Sasuke are in it with you, so it might be just the thing you need.'**

When I thought of Sasuke, it was enough to get me off the floor and head to the band room. I looked in the mirror and winced. Crap. It's totally obvious I was crying. Part of me, apparently the more dominant part of me, didn't care, so I just left.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

Seeing the band room was a relief to me. It was my second home. There were posters on the wall, someone had painted the seven sharps, the seven flats and the eight notes in a scale. There was a rack with our music folders in it, and there were pictures of instruments on the wall. When I got there, everyone was playing the A flat scale. Our conductor, Ibiki-sensei, was… conducting… He's really mean and strict at first, but when you really know him, like my band class does, he's really a nice, easy-going, father-figure-like-person. **(AN: At the end of episode 25, he's actually nice, I think)** I walked up to him and handed him my pass and started to walk away. Dammit, he stopped me. "What's wrong Tenten?"

"Nothing," I said stubbornly. He pulled me into his office-thing that's attached to the band room.

"What wrong?" He repeated. I started to cry again.

"Anko *sob* just *sob* got killed *sob* in a car *sob* accident," I finally managed to say.

I could tell he was shocked. He and Anko had been good friends. They had gone to high school together and then later were in the military together. Ibiki-sensei turned solemn.

"Tenten, you can leave. I have some business to attend to." He stuck his head out the door after I left. "You can practice your instruments. I have some phone calls I need to make."

I left the room and started playing the xylophone. Occasionally I would sniffle or a tear would escape my eye.

All of a sudden, I could feel a presence behind me. I turned around and I was staring into pale white eyes with a slight hint of lavender in them. It was Neji Hyuuga.

He was never my best friend. Actually he was basically my rival last year. He was in Anko's self-defense class and we were sparring partners. We would always argue over which one of us was better so we became adversaries.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," I snapped stubbornly.

"Tell me, Tenten. Something is bothering you." I was torn. If I told him, there was a big chance I would start crying and that would not be good for my rival to see weakness. If I didn't tell him, he would stand there and possibly annoy me until the apocalypse.

I decided there was a better chance of the second option. I took a deep breath.

"My mom just died in a car accident and she was my favorite person in the world. When my dad is angry he hits me and this is gonna make him furious! And the worst part is that my mom is usually the one to stop him. I can't go to child services or the counselors because they'll send me to my grandma's house and I'll have to move away from Sasuke, and Matsuri, and Sakura, and Hinata, and Temari!" I paused after naming my friends because I was out of breath. "And my grandma is strict and mean and the school by her house is filled with gangsters and delinquents and it's horrible! And now I don't know what to do!" I realized I was crying. Crap. Now my rival thinks I'm a wuss that can't handle her problems. Now he's just gonna make fun of me and tell everyone I cried. Great.

I was wrong. 'Cause the next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in _Neji Hyuuga_'s arms in an embrace. I would've broken away, but I realized that I needed a hug. Badly. I needed to be comforted. We stayed like that for a few seconds until I remembered, we were in class, and it happened to be a class which enrolled Sasuke Uchiha, AKA, my boyfriend. My incredibly jealous boyfriend.

"Hyuuga!" Oops. Too late. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!?!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: So????? What do you think? A little NejixTen in there. **

**Tenten: *Hearts in eyes when she hears the name "Neji"***

**Me: Pretty long right? Four Microsoft Word pages. That's like, my longest story. Wait… It's only my second story… **

**Kim: Ha. And she says I'm imconpetet. Or something like that…**

**Tenten: *Sighs* It's incompetent. Wow. Cat's right. You are defective.**

**Kim: O.O What?????? =O But you're my idol!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T**

**Tenten: -.-' Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! R&R peeps! Later!**


	2. Dumped

**Dedications: To those of you who reviewed (Tenten2295 [luv ya Kim!], Shadow Byakugan, Forgotten Silver Angel, and Weaponmistressbunny)**

**Warnings: Language, slight sexual suggestions (nothing **_**that**_** serious), extreme pervertedness and A.D.D.**

**Me: I didn't realize how short my story really was until it was uploaded. And by then, it was too late to change it. My bad. **

**Kim: -.- No shit, Sherlock! It was only the Author's Note that was long! **

**Me: Well, fine. I'll try to make this chapter longer. If I don't get writer's block like in all my other stories…**

**Tenten: Seriously guys! There were 77 visitors and how many reviews? 4! It's really not that hard to press a button and write what you think!**

**Kim: Haha. Cat sucks at writing and therefore gets no reviews. By the way people, I have an account on FF and it's Tenten2295. Check out my stories!**

**Me: Shut UP! I'm trying to write!**

**Kim: No! The last time I shut up-**

**Sasuke: Which never happened.**

**Kim: *Glares* Hey! I know the writer! I can make her kill you!**

**Sasuke: O.o *Runs away***

**Tenten: -.-' Whatever. R&R peoples!**

**Cat: *Tackles Kim and duct tapes her mouth shut* Ahh. Peace and quiet. **

**Sasuke: *Walks in cautiously and sees Kim tied up and duct taped* The wonders of duct tape.**

**Me: Anyways, Sasuke! Say the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: *Sighs* Cat does not, nor will she own Naruto, ever in her life**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Recap**_

_The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in Neji Hyuuga's arms in an embrace. I would've broken away, but I realized that I needed a hug. Badly. I needed to be comforted. We stayed like that for a few seconds until I remembered, we were in class, and it happened to be a class which enrolled Sasuke Uchiha, AKA, my boyfriend. My incredibly jealous boyfriend. _

"_Hyuuga!" Oops. Too late. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!?!"_

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_(Tenten's POV)_

I pulled away.

"She was in pain and I was comforting her." Neji stated calmly.

"She's MY girlfriend! Why don't you get your own?!?!? And the only reason she would be in pain is if YOU were hurting her!"

"You're an idiot. She was in _emotional_ pain, you imbecile." Neji walked away.

"Why don't you love me?!?!?" Sasuke yelled at me. Oh great. He was going to make a scene. Joy.

"I do love you and you know it, Sasuke," I whispered, hoping for him to take the hint and be quiet.

"Then why are you cheating on me with Hyuuga???" He still yelled. A few people stared but I ignored them.

"Sasuke, I'm not cheating on you," I was still whispering.

"Tenten, I'm NOT stupid! I SAW you hugging that bastard!"

"I am NOT cheating on you!" I gave up on trying to quiet him down. "He was comforting me!" Sasuke looked confused.

'**He's so cute when he's confused. And sexy…'**

Shut up I.T.! OMCR! **(1)** I just realized that you have the same initials as the evil, horrible, child-eating, creepy clown! **(2)**

"Comforting?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, comforting." I replied curtly. "If you were _listening_ you would have heard him say that."

"Why? What happened?"

"Anko just d-died," I stuttered out quietly.

"Oh Ten I'm so sorry…" Sasuke said gently and tried to kiss me.

"Not here Sasuke!" I whispered. PDA **(3)** wasn't allowed at school. Sasuke pouted but complied.

"Well then later. Like tonight? At my house?" Sasuke subtly asked.

"Okay… Will your parents be home?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want him to make any unwanted moves.

"No," Sasuke caught himself when I opened my mouth to object. "But Itachi will be there." Then he mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Fine. I guess it's a date," I smiled. He smirked

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_(Sasuke's POV _**(A/N: For the first time in this story! BTW: This is basically a recap of the last part or the past few paragraphs. Except it adds stuff and you get to see inside Sasuke's perverted, fucked up mind! =P )**_)_

Ugh. I hate band.

'**But Tenten's in it and we can see her rockin' body!'**

Who the hell are you?

'**Duh. You're Inner Sasuke. Don't you watch the anime? Did you think Sakura and Tenten are the only ones with fucked up inner selves? Wrong. You have one too'**

-.-' Whatever. Wait… Since when do I sweatdrop? And since when does Tenten have an inner self? And since when do penguins swim?

'**And since when does Tenten cling to emotionless bastards that aren't us?'**

Yeah! Wait! What?!

"Hyuuga! What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!?!" Tenten let go of the bastard she was cheating on me with.

"She was in pain and I was comforting her." That's bullshit!

"She's MY girlfriend! Why don't you get your own?!?!? And the only reason she would be in pain is if YOU were hurting her!" How can the bastard be so calm and unafraid? He was just caught with _my_ girlfriend!

I was too angry to comprehend what the Hyuuga said next. Tenten Mitarashi was _my_ girlfriend! Her body was _mine_! And anything she says or does should involve _me_!

"Why don't you love me?!?!?" I yelled at her, noting how she rolled her eyes. I would talk to her about that later.

"I do love you and you know it, Sasuke," she whispered, probably trying to make me be quiet. I didn't care.

"Then why are you cheating on me with Hyuuga???" I ignored everyone staring at us.

"Sasuke, I'm not cheating on you," she was still whispering. It was getting annoying

"Tenten, I'm NOT stupid!" If she dared say otherwise, I would dump her, and then kill her. "I SAW you hugging that bastard!"

"I am NOT cheating on you!" She finally stopped talking so damn quiet. Thank Kami. "He was comforting me!" Huh? Comforting?

"Comforting?" I breathed.

"Yes, comforting." She said, shortly. "If you were _listening_ you would have heard him say that."

'**Attitude much?'**

"Why? What happened?" I admit I was a little bit worried. Tenten never wallowed in self-pity. That's one of the reasons I chose her to be my girlfriend.

'**That and her amazing, super model body**

"Anko just d-died,"

'_**Tenten**_** just **_**stuttered**_**?!?!?'**

Oh yeah… Anko was like her hero or something. Well besides me.

"Oh Ten I'm so sorry…" I said as nicely as I could and trust me, it almost killed me, but to get what I want from Tenten, I have to be nice. Then I tried to make out with Tenten.

"Not here Sasuke!" She reminded me. I frowned, but stopped.

"Well then later. Like tonight? At my house?" I offered.

"Okay… Will your parents be home?" She asked slowly.

"No," When she opened her mouth to say something, I remembered that she probably wouldn't want to be alone with a teenage boy with hormones. "But Itachi will be there… At first…" I said the last part quietly and I don't think she heard.

"Fine. I guess it's a date," I smirked.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_(Tenten's POV)_

'**You look like you're going to Grandma's house, not the great Uchiha's mansion! Change into something sexy! You know you want to!'**

Shut up I.T.! I have to be modest whenever I go to Sasuke's house. Otherwise he'll get carried away and I might not be able to stop him. And I _like_ this sweater! It's kinda cute!

'**Oh please! We **_**want**_** him to get carried away! Have you **_**seen**_** his body?!?!?!'**

How about you shut up and go jump off that bridge I built in my mind exactly for that purpose.

'**No! Do you really think I'm **_**that**_** stupid? Don't answer that. Stupid you and your run on sentences.'**

Oh come on! Please? I put a _shiny_ paperclip at the bottom!

'**Shiny?... Maybe… WAIT! NO! You're lying! You didn't put a paperclip down there! Stupid, lying, Sasuke-loving, run-on-sentence-user.'**

-.-' That almost worked too… Whatever. I'm not gonna let myself sleep with Sasuke. And just so he's not too tempted, I'm not gonna wear anything that shows my curves.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue sweater which was a little baggy. I had dark blue jeans and my usual tennis shoes. I think I looked okay, but not sexy. That was my goal.

I put my hair up in its usual two buns on either side of my head. When they were up and I looked in the mirror again, I sniffled a little bit. That was the way Anko told me to wear my hair so it wouldn't get in the way of when I was fighting. Ever since then, that was one of the only ways I'd wear my hair. The other way being in a ponytail.

I decided to go with no make-up. Not that I ever wore very much. I usually just put on a little eye-liner, but it might be better if I don't look that great tonight.

One last look in the mirror told me it was time to leave. Off to the Uchiha mansion I go. **(4)**

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

The doorbell rang. Must be Tenten.

'**Yes! I really hope she wore something sexy… and possibly easy to tear off…'**

Shut u – Wait, yeah… you're probably right… that would be good… Anyways, I need to get the door.

There, Tenten stood, and much to our **(5)** displeasure, in baggy clothes that did NOT make her figure look as appealing as usual.

She smiled and stepped into the house. "Hi, Sasuke," She looked behind me. "Hi, Itachi."

I turned around and there Itachi stood. "Hello, Tenten." Itachi greeted. "Well Sasuke, I'll be leaving now."

Tenten looked like she was trying to hide panic. "Sasuke, I thought you said Itachi would be here!" She said quietly.

"He is here. And now, apparently he's leaving. Don't worry Ten. You can trust me," I gave her a reassuring smile. She seemed slightly calmed. Itachi left and Tenten and I were alone. Perfect.

"So. What do you want to do?" Tenten asked.

"Do you want to go up to my room?"

'**Where we're **_**more**_** alone. And there's a lock on the door. And there's a bed.'**

For once, I agreed with my inner self.

She looked a little skeptical so I gave her another one of my reassuring smiles. She nodded reluctantly. But a nod is a nod and I semi-dragged her to my enormous room. It was an average rich-kid's bedroom.

There was a family portrait on the wall above my bed, which was a big, thick memory foam circle on the floor. Next to my walk-in-closet, there were French doors that lead to the balcony. It was nothing special.

She sat down on my bed and yawned a little. It was kinda cute, but I'm not the type of guy that likes cute stuff. Hot and sexy are better. I sat down next to her and laid down, trying to hint to her to do the same. She didn't take the hint. I decided to be more assertive and pulled her down by her arm. She hesitantly laid down next to me and stared up at the ceiling. I pulled her face toward mine and started kissing her. She responded a few seconds later. We made out for just a couple minutes then I started pulling up her sweater. She immediately stopped.

"_What_ are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Come _on_, Tenten. We've been dating for about a month now and we haven't even slept together yet!" I mean, seriously, are we from the 1800's or something? **(6)**

"Sasuke. I don't believe in sex before marriage." She stated sternly.

"Well I do." I started lifting up her shirt again. She pulled it down.

"I'm leaving." She got up and started walking out of my room.

"Fine! We're over! I never even liked you! I only liked your body!" I called.

'**Ha. Let that sink in.'**

She was too annoying and bossy anyways.

'**Duh. You have to go for superficial girls anyway. But wait… Won't that mean that Hyuuga gets her?'**

Oh yeah… You're right… And that means that _both_ of them will be happy. Well this could be a problem.

'**I know! Just get with that Hyuuga girl! Then Mitarashi will be mad and jealous that her best friend is going out with her ex-boyfriend, and Hyuuga is overprotective, so he'll be angry that the Hyuuga girl is going out with you! It's perfect!'**

Aren't you supposed to be retarded? **(7)**

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_(Tenten's POV)_

"Fine! We're over! I never even liked you! I only liked your body!" Sasuke yelled after me.

Hah. I probably should have figured that. Since when does "The Great Sasuke Uchiha" like someone for their personality? I guess I just thought I was different. Hah. Who am I kidding? I'm the same as everyone else. There's nothing unique about me.

I walked out of the house. Great. I have to walk home. Temari drove me to the mansion and I doubt Uchiha would let me use his phone to call her. Well perfect. I get to walk about three and a half miles. Not including the enormous driveway "His Greatness Uchiha" has to have. Crap! Rain drop! I looked up. Oh terrific. Rain.

When I finally got out of the Uchiha gates, it was practically pouring rain. Well this is just freaking joyful! Note the sarcasm.

I was soaking wet and tired. It finally hit me that the guy, who I possibly loved, never loved me. Or even liked me.

I collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

I cried because of Sasuke. I cried because of Anko. I cried because my sister and I would have to bear with my dad's yelling and hitting and abuse while he grieved **(8)**. I cried because my friends couldn't possibly help me. I cried because of world hunger. I cried because of love. I cried because of hate. I cried because the sky is blue. I cried because of everything. Besides the day Anko died, I hadn't cried since I was a little kid. Anko told me it was week to cry. Now it felt good.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Time meant little to me now. I didn't care that I was in public and people were staring at me. I didn't care that I was going to catch a cold. I didn't care that my father would be furious that I wasn't home. I didn't care about anything anymore. I also didn't care that Neji Hyuuga was walking towards me – Wait! Neji is walking towards me!

'**Get the hell off the ground!'**

No.

'**Yes! Stop wallowing in self-pity and get your ass off the sidewalk!'**

No.

"Tenten, get up."

"No dammit! I already said no!"

"What? I only asked you once." Neji replied.

"Oops. Thought you were someone else." He held out his hand for me. I looked at it, not having the strength to do anything.

Neji sighed and picked me up, bridal-style. I was surprised at how strong he was. "Would you mind telling me why you were on the ground, outside the Uchiha Mansion?"

I blinked back tears, trying not to let him see. I don't think I fooled him. "He never loved me." I said quietly.

"So Uchiha dumped you." I cringed at his word choice, though it was the brutal truth.

"Yeah." My reply was so quiet, at first I wondered if he heard it, then I remembered I didn't care anymore.

The rest of the way home was silent. When we were about two houses from mine, I said, "Just drop me off here. I can walk the rest of the way."

He seemed to be internally debating the chances of me making it the whole 20 feet, but he eventually put me down. "Get something warm to eat, then sleep. You need energy." And with that he left.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 - Inside joke with 2 of my BFFs**

**2 - The movie 'It' is a horror movie about a clown that eats children. The main characters call him 'It'. That movie's a tad creepy but then again, I watched it when I was like 7 years old so it's bound to be at least a little bit scary (sorry if this AN disturbed you) **

**3 - PDA = Public Display of Affection**

**4 - I really wanted to end the chapter there but I promised I'd make it longer. =[**

**5 - 'Our', meaning Inner Sasuke and regular Sasuke**

**6 - Okay, these are not my views on sex. I'm just trying to make Sasuke more of a player**

**7 - Inners are supposed to be retarded I think…**

**8 - I forgot to mention that Tenten has a sister. I don't know who it will be yet though.**

**Me: I know, the ending sucked. **

**Sasuke: So did the rest of it.**

**Me: Note to self: Make Sasuke die. Anyways, I had fun making Sasuke so conceited. I like making things in his point of view. Note to self: Make things Sasuke's POV sometime in near future.**

**Neji: … uh… Normally I wouldn't care but she kinda controls my fate in this story, so why is she talking to herself?**

**Kim: Umm… It's just something she does…**

**Cat: Huh? Oh. Hi. So anyways, I kinda got off-track for a while in this, but trust me, the plot is coming soon. **

**Kim: Finally. You never update. And when you do it's **_**always**_** off-topic. **

**Cat: Well my writing gets influenced by what I'm doing. Like eating or talking on the phone. Or like usual, listening to My Chemical Romance. **_**Or **_**– **

**Tenten: Okay I'm just gonna stop you right there before this Author's Note gets even **_**more**_** off-track. R&R guys and girls and fishies and others!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Depressed

**Cat: I do not own Naruto for several reasons:**

**Have you READ the latest chapters???? Jiraiya is *insert spoiler*!!!!!!!**

**I can't draw to save my life**

**Half the Akatsuki are DEAD!**

**I'm not rich enough to buy it ='[**

**Kim: I'm choosing the dedications today!!!!!!! They are for the people who reviewed!: Tenten2295 [me], Weaponmistressbunny, Konana [although it was an anonymous review], and Shadow Byakugan! **

**Also, Cat got a review for ****Payback's a Bitch**** from "lalalala!!!" and that review touched her heart! Although it was an anonymous review so she couldn't reply. If you're reading this, "Lalalala!!!" then thank you soooooo much for the nice review!**

**Cat: I'm gonna try to keep this A/N short today!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kim: For once. **

**Cat: Shut up! Hey Sasuke! Come here!**

**Sasuke: What do you want?**

**Cat: Distract Kim. **

**Sasuke: No!**

**Cat: Now. *Shoots death glare that makes Neji's look like a fluffy bunny***

**Sasuke: Hey Kim! Come over here!**

**Tenten: Why didn't we think of that earlier?**

**Cat: No idea**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3 – Depression _

_I was in a hallway, dimly lit by torches on the wall, every fifteen feet or so. The paint on the walls was peeling and it was a dirty white color. This place was really creeping me out. I decided to walk somewhere so I could have a chance to get out of this weird crypt-y-ish place. Then I saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. I walked towards it, thinking it was a way out. It was a small, white room. At the far corner of the room, I saw a figure. I couldn't see the face, only the back. _

"_Do you know how to get out?" I asked the shape. They didn't answer. I walked over to them and reached out to tap their shoulder. They flinched under my touch. The lights went out and the room transformed._

_It was no longer a small, square room. It was another dark passage. Darker, even, than the first one. I looked down and saw a cockroach near my foot. I shrieked and jumped out of the way._

_The figure turned around. _

"_Sasuke!" I shouted. The person had turned into Sasuke Uchiha. Honestly, I was totally appeased. This place was really starting to scare me and I always felt safe with Sasuke. I reached forward to hug him but he side-stepped it and I stumbled. He smirked._

"_I never liked you. I used you. You're worthless. Nobody even likes you." They were simple, yet harsh words and Sasuke's voice echoed through the long, dark corridor. He started to walk away. I followed him._

"_No! Wait! Sasuke! He started to walk faster and I ran. The faster I ran, the farther away he got. Then he abruptly turned around. His glare made me shudder. It was filled with hatred. His face slowly morphed into Neji's. He pushed me into a crack that appeared in the floor. As I was falling, Neji called after me calmly, "I hate you."_

_I fell into the darkness for what seemed like forever and then finally I saw the ground. 'This is the end!' I thought. 'I'm going to die!'_

"AAAH!!!!!!" I woke up screaming. I was panting heavily and I was all of a sudden parched. I ran to my bathroom and gulped down three glasses of water. I looked around and the night before came back to me. "Sasuke…" I started crying heavily. I heard a bump downstairs and remembered I might not be home alone. Trying to make my voice steady, I shouted, "Dad? Mom?" As soon as I said "Mom" I almost collapsed into tears again. I remembered what happened before I went to the Uchiha's house.

Taking a deep breath, I went to see who was downstairs. "Dad? Ayame **(1)**?" I called to my dad and my sister. I looked around. No one was home. They're probably making arrangements for a… funeral… I exploded into tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

After crying for about twenty minutes, I finally had the willpower to stop.

'**Get your ass off the ground and get out of the house.'**

Ugh. I hate you, Inner. Go away.

'**Well get up and I'll leave you alone for now. Maybe.'**

I decided to just comply. You can't really argue with yourself. _That_ would be schizophrenia.

I needed to check how I looked. Not gonna be pretty. I walked up to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. A tired, puffy eyed, tear-stained face slightly cringed at the sight.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

Twenty minutes later, I looked considerably better. My messed up buns were put in a ponytail, my sleeping shirt was replaced with a long-sleeved, low v-neck, dark blue and white striped shirt over a white, lace tank-top. I was wearing jeans with holes on each of the knees and on each upper thigh. A little eye-liner, under the eyes only.

I grabbed my purse. It was a black, hobo purse with a big white skull on the front. I went outside got in my truck and turned on the ignition. Just before I pushed on the gas, I got a text. The ring tone was Sasuke's.

I opened my phone and looked in my inbox.

_btw, I cheated on u_

Ouch. That hurt worse than knowing he used me. I realized I was in tears.

I turned on the stereo. "Everytime We Touch" by CASCADA

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cuz ev-_

New station.

"This is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance came on.

'_Cuz without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone forever now_

_Can you hear my cry out lout to you?_

_Words I thought I'd cho-_

I changed the station. "Miracle" by CASCADA again.

_Boy meets girl, you were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see that you are made for-_

Okay, no radio.

The rest of the drive was in silence. I was trying not to think about anything except to road and driving on it. All my other thoughts were haunted by the events that took place in the past week.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

I had decided to go to the market in my small town. It was a bunch of shops lined up along a street. It wasn't a very helpful place to shop, since they almost never had what you were looking for, but it was fun to go and look at everything people were selling.

"Tenten!" I heard as I got out of my truck. I turned towards the sound. I saw a girl with short pink hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a red polo and a jean miniskirt.

"Sakura!" I yelled back. Sakura was one of my best friends. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"So how have you been?" She questioned.

"Depressed." I replied glumly.

"Why?!?!?!" She didn't wait for an answer. "Come on. We need to go to the store." She dragged me into the nearest grocery store and bought six types of ice cream: vanilla, chocolate (I will eat it all!), chocolate chunk, rocky road (that one is mine also), mint (yuck. Sakura can have that one), cookie dough, and chocolate macadamia. Oh wait… that's seven. Well she bought seven flavors.

Next, she dragged me to her house **(2)**. When we got there, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number, then three-wayed another number. "Ino. Hinata. Sleepover at my house. Now."

"Sure." Hinata replied.

"I don't know… I'm actually kinda tired today…" Ino said. Wow. That's really shocking. _Ino_ is _tired_!

"We have ice cream." Sakura countered.

"I'm on my way."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"Sooooooooooooo…" Ino drew out the word, trying to make it seem casual. "Why's Tennie upset? I mean, besides her mom d-" She asked bluntly before Sakura cut her off.

"That's precisely why we're having this sleepover." Sakura sounded all business-like. Weird. "We need to find out."

"I'm upset 'cause you keep calling me 'Tennie'." I replied gruffly. They shot me exasperated looks. "Okay, fine. Boy troubles."

"Oh no! Did Sasuke cheat on you?! Did he break up with you!? I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Ino yelled.

"All of the above."

"Oh, Tenten, I'm sorry!" Hinata cried. She shoved the ice cream at me, along with a spoon that looked more like a shovel than an eating utensil. I didn't care. I ate. Chocolate is the remedy for a heart-break, as Anko always said.

"Okay. We need to plan this. First, we need to somehow get the blueprints to his house, then once we get them, we'll find the best place to set up the weapons, then after we figure that out, we'll–"

"Ino!" I shouted. The scary thing was, she was probably serious about killing Sas- I mean, Uchiha.

"Fine. First, we'll comfort you, and if we're done and you decide that you want revenge, THEN we'll commence plan KTSOABTMWOG" We stared at her, confused. "Kill the Son-of-a-Bitch that Messes with OUR Girl" She explained. -.-'

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

_He started to walk faster and I ran. The faster I ran, the farther away he got. Then he abruptly turned around. His glare made me shudder. It was filled with hatred. His face slowly morphed into Neji's. He pushed me into a crack that appeared in the floor. As I was falling, Neji called after me calmly, "I hate you."_

_I fell into the darkness for what seemed like forever and then finally I saw the ground. 'This is the end!' I thought. 'I'm going to die!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, once again, waking up from the terror of the SAME freaking nightmare!

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled worriedly.

"Ten!" Sakura sounded like she was mentally bracing herself for an attack.

"Tennie!" Wow. Even when I might be in mortal danger, Ino still calls me 'Tennie'. I have no comment.

"It's okay, guys. It was just a nightmare." I explained.

I had gone to sleep before any of the others and they were probably worried about me, since I was usually the last one to go to sleep.

"Well, I'm gonna get going." I said. "I have a few things to take care of at home."

I didn't plan on going home. I was avoiding home. I wanted to spend very little time thinking about things that could lead to thinking about Sas- I mean, Uch- I mean, _someone_ so I decided to go to the market farther away from here. It would give me more time to just concentrate on driving instead of walking around, having my thoughts wander.

When I got to my car, I almost turned on my radio, then decided against it. Hmm… Where to go… The market's not a bad idea. I never actually _did_ go grocery shopping yesterday. Stupid Sakura and her stupid sleepovers. Stupid Ino and her stupid nicknames. Stupid Hinata and… Well, Hinata's not stupid.

'**Hey, wasn't that the market you just passed?'**

Oh crap! You're right! Damn.

'**Illegal U-turn time!'**

Sigh. Whatev.

I pulled a U-turn and ended up at the market. I walked around the market just lost in my thoughts.

_Bump_

Whoa, how did I end up on the ground?

"Oops, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

I looked up. A boy my age was on the ground next to me. He had long, coffee-brown hair and when he looked back to me, I noticed the same pale, white eyes with had tints of lavender in them that had always amazed me with their beauty.

Neji Hyuuga.

"Tenten?" He asked. He looked me up and down, which I felt subconscious about, since I was still a mess from crying.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Um… Nothing. Do you want to walk with me?" Well that's weird. Oh, what the hell. Why not?

"Sure, I guess." I said shrugging. "So where are we going?"

"Um, I don't know. You can pick."

"Well I was going to get groceries, so I guess we'll start at the grocery store."

"Okay, sure." He said blushing. Wait! Blushing????? Why??? Then I felt something brush my ear. Oh wait… I don't have my hair up… Crap! I _**hate**_ it when it's down!

"Crap! I need a hair tie! Now!"

"You should leave it up." He continued uncertainly. "It looks really beautiful." He started leaning in.

I pulled away.

"Um… I have to go! Sorry!" I ran, leaving behind a very confused Neji.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1-I honestly have no idea who Ayame is in the actual Naruto series, but I read some fanfictions that had someone named Ayame in it, so I'm gonna use it for Tenten's sister. She probably won't be used very often though.**

**2-Sakura's house is gonna be walking distance from the market. So Tenten leaves her car there.**

**Cat: Ugh. I keep getting anonymous reviews.**

**Kim: That's bad?**

**Cat: I guess it's okay, but then I can't reply to them and that bugs me. **

**Sasuke: **_**Cough cough**_** OCD**_** cough cough**_

**Cat: Shut up. You broke Tenten's heart. Don't talk. Well, this is repayment for the joke I played on April Fool's day (I took it off cuz this is supposed to be the 3****rd**** chapter and it would bother me the 3****rd**** chapter was the 4****th****). I worked hard on this chapter so I could get it done. **

**Kim: Pshh. No you didn't! You're on spring break! You just have extra time! And you've been working on this for almost a month!**

**Cat: Shut up. Nobody asked you. And didn't I tell you not to talk? No, wait. That was Sasuke… Whatever. You can shut up too. Tenten! Do the honors!**

**Tenten: *Duct tapes Kim's mouth shut***

**Cat: I meant the ending… But I guess that works…**

**Tenten: R&R guys!**


	4. Desecration

**Cat: Oh my god, I am so sorry. This seems to be the favorite out of all my stories and it's the one I update least. It's been way too long, but I got sucked into my other story, Just Another Guy. Also I changed the summary since I'm changing the plot line.**

**Kim: Yay! An update that's not Just Another Guy!**

**Cat: Meh. **

**Kim: I'm bored.**

**Naruto: Me too! Let's play duck, duck, goose!**

**Cat: Children… Ah, screw it, I'm gonna play too!**

**Naruto: I'm it!**

**Cat: Bitch, I'm it! Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!!!!**

**Kim: *Runs away***

**Cat: You're supposed to chase me, dumbass! Haven't you ever played before???**

**Kim: I don't wanna play!!!**

**Tenten: You're all retarded. Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Broken Beyond Repair

Chapter 4 – The Beginning of the End of My Life as I Know it

_Then I felt something brush my ear. Oh wait… I don't have my hair up… Crap! I __**hate**__ it when it's down! _

"_Crap! I need a hair tie! Now!"_

"_You should leave it down." He continued uncertainly. "It looks really beautiful." He started leaning in._

_I pulled away. _

"_Um… I have to go! Sorry!" I ran, leaving behind a very confused Neji._

**123456789BBR987654321**

Why was he leaning in? He wasn't going to kiss me, was he? Oh my god, ew. Or wait… Not ew? Wait… What?

I'm so confused!

_Beep beep_

My cell phone vibrated and beeped, meaning I had a text message. I looked at it.

Sasuke.

I felt a pang in my heart.

I opened the phone and prepared for the worst.

_I'm srry. Can we talk? My house, tomorrow? I need another chance. Plz forgive me?_

My heart leaped. Could we really get back together again?

I sent a text back saying, _Sounds good. I'll need a pretty damn good explanation, though._

My phone vibrated and beeped again. _Anything for you, love_

For the first time in three days, I was genuinely happy.

It felt good.

**123456789BBR987654321**

The next day, I woke up almost an hour before my alarm clock went off. I took a shower and blow-dried my hair for probably the second time. I usually don't care much about my appearance.

I got dressed in a jean miniskirt and a black tank top and put on a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a light black eye shadow. (I took the makeup from my older sister, Ayame.)

The reason I put so much effort into my appearance today wasn't because I thought it would win Sasuke back. It was sort of a test of his love. If he _really_ loved me, he wouldn't try to do anything more than kiss me. If he tried more, I would dump him for good and forget about him.

I ended up having a half hour of time before I left so I decided to leave early and just take the long way to his house and maybe drive around the city to kill some time.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" I called up to him. Bad idea…

He came downstairs and his face contorted.

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that?!" He shouted at me. "You look like a goddamn hooker!" Of course he was exaggerating, it wasn't that bad. It was just more skin than I usually showed.

"I'm going to my _ex_-boyfriend's house." I tried to put as much emphasis on the word "ex" as I could.

"Well, you're going to get raped on the way. Go put more clothes on, _this instant_!"

"Daddy, I'm not twelve anymore. I can take care of myself. Mom taught me well." Aww crap. Not good to say that word.

"I don't fucking give a shit! Your mom is_ dead_! You don't know shit and you never will!" By this time he had crossed the distance between us and suddenly slapped me across the face. It stung but I wasn't about to let him see me cry. "You go upstairs right now and change your clothes! Learning self defense won't _ever_ save you! Just look at your mom…" The last part was so quiet I could barely hear it.

"Daddy, I'm not going to get in a car accident just because I'm wearing certain clothes!"

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me! Ever!" He smacked me hard enough to make me fall. "You and your goddamn sister need to learn some respect!" He kicked me in the side. "Now go upstairs and change your clothes or so help me, I will lock you in this house until you're thirty-four!" I got up and glared at him. I started for the stairs and when I was sure his back was turned, I flipped him off.

I put on a baggy, black T-shirt over my tank top and put on jeans instead of my skirt. I put my skirt inside my big purse and wiped off my makeup. I put my eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow in my purse so I could reapply it in the car.

I looked in the mirror and noticed a big, redish-pink handprint on my cheek and applied some cover-up on it so it was barely noticeable.

I looked at my clock and saw I had five minutes to get there. Looks like I was going to be late.

**123456789BBR987654321**

Once I was about a mile away from Sasuke's gate to his mansion, I pulled over and reapplied my makeup and changed into my previous outfit.

I didn't look as good as before my dad saw me, but I still looked good.

Time to go in.

**123456789BBR987654321**

**(No POV)**

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on his bed, thinking about Tenten and looking at her picture on the wall across from me.

The dart he threw hit her in the eye.

_Bull's-eye._

He kept throwing them.

_How could that bitch dump me? _No one _dumps Sasuke Uchiha before he dumps her, or at least gets in her pants._

Tenten didn't let him do either.

"Hm… Maybe I can change that…"

"Change what?" A figure asked from the doorway.

"Don't you ever _knock_?" Sasuke demanded from his brother, Itachi.

"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" Itachi asked, pointing to Tenten's picture, which now had twelve darts in it.

"She used to be. I thought you were leaving with Konan." Konan was Itachi's girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go soon. Just don't get syphilis while I'm gone."

"Hilarious." Sasuke commented sarcastically.

Itachi left the room and Sasuke threw another dart.

It hit her right between the legs.

_Another bull's-eye. _

**123456789BBR987654321**

**(Tenten's POV)**

I walked up the Uchiha Mansion and stared at the doorbell for exactly three minutes and twenty-four seconds.

I finally summed up enough courage to press it.

It rang the familiar ring that I had always loved. It sounded like a grandfather clock striking the hour.

Tobi, my favorite servant of Sasuke's, answered the door.

"Hey, Tenten!" He greeted cheerfully. He was always like that. He also always wore an orange mask to hide his badly burned face. Or so he told me. I don't usually believe most of the things he says, due to his joking nature.

"Hi, Tobi."

"Hey, I thought you and Sasuke broke up!"

"We did. He told me to come here so he could apologize."

"Ah. Well, have fun!"

"Thanks, Tobi. I'll see you later." Or so I thought…

"Hey, Tenten." A cool calm voice called to me.

"Sasuke?" I hoped my hopefulness didn't flood into my voice.

"Hi."

I smiled a true smile. I think things were finally beginning to turn in my life.

"So how about we go up to my room for a more private conversation?" He asked, motioning with his thumb to our one-person audience.

"Sure. That sounds great." I replied, completely forgetting about what happened the last time I went up to his room with only him.

I waved goodbye to Tobi and followed Sasuke up the giant spiral staircase that led to his upstairs wing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, for the first time in like forever, there is a chapter of Broken Beyond Repair.**

**So review please!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
